


A Day in the Life of a Demigod

by Sosh_022



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Cruise AU, Demigod!Clarke, Demigod!Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Greek/Roman Mythology - AU, One Shot Collection, featuring lexa the useless lesbian and clarke the bi disaster, just a way to dump all my drabbles about demigod clexa, send writing prompts, the author cannot get enough of demigod clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosh_022/pseuds/Sosh_022
Summary: This is now a collection because the author has no self control.Ch1: Clarke and Lexa meet on a cruise and attraction is instant. They have no idea the other is also a demigod, however, until crisis hits.Ch2: Clexa meet for the first time. Lexa mistakes Clarke for a goddess. (Spoiler, she's not.) ft Lexa, the helplessly smitten lesbian, and Clarke, the highly amused bisexual[COMING SOON]: Lexa's friends all think Clarke Griffin, the blonde in the picture that Lexa keeps in her locker is a made up imaginary girlfriend...until they meet her.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 28
Kudos: 319





	1. Demigods on Vacation: The Sky Meets the Earth at Sea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet on a cruise. Clarke is a stumbling, bumbling bi mess. Lexa experiences gay panic. Anya is drunk the entire time. They fight a sea monster and they kiss. 
> 
> Just a heads up, there's a bit of seasickness in this one.

Clarke had a fear of water ever since she was a little girl. She used to have nightmares about drowning. She never really liked the sea much and avoided traveling by water as much as possible. Canoes, kayaks, ferries, boats. She refused to board a single one.

It wasn’t until Clarke discovered that she was a demigod did her fear of the sea finally make sense. She was the daughter of Hades, god of the Underworld. The sea was her uncle’s territory.

Her mother knew all of this of course.

Which was why Clarke was having such a hard time figuring out why her mother decided they should spend her winter break on a seven-day cruise in the Bahamas.

Aboard a giant _ship_. In the _middle_ of the _sea._

“It’ll be fun,” Abby had said. “We never really go anywhere nice and I’m usually busy this time of year. Don’t you want to spend time with me?”

So Clarke, bribed with the possibility of some mother-daughter bonding time, went along with the crazy idea.

Even though the sea was Poseidon’s territory. Even though the Bahamas was technically outside of the U.S. and thus outside the realm of the gods. They could not help her here.

That was how she found herself, not even an hour out from shore, out on the deck, hands clasped on the railings, body bent over, as her stomach rolled and her head spun with each wave.

It was like being hungover without any of the fun part.

“Not a fan of sea-travel?”

Clarke looked over to her right and found a girl around her age with long brown hair tied into a single braid thrown over her shoulder. She was so pretty Clarke thought for a second she was staring at a goddess until she remembered that goddesses can’t appear outside of the U.S.

“You could say that,” Clarke managed to get out before her stomach rolled again and she clamped her mouth shut. The last thing she needed was to empty her guts out in front of a pretty girl.

“Me neither,” admitted the girl with a wry smile. “I'd much rather prefer air travel.”

Now that Clarke took a closer look, she could see that the girl did look a little pale and her hands were clamped just as tightly onto the railings as Clarke’s own hands were.

Still, she looked much better than how Clarke felt.

“Don’t really enjoy airplanes either,” Clarke muttered out. That was Zeus’s domain. Also not a safe place for a child of Death like her. “I have this irrational fear of getting struck by lightning.” Clarke admitted honestly. She looked down at the deep blue water beneath them. “And drowning,” she added. “Much rather just be on the ground.”

The girl next to her laughed. It was a pleasant, clear sound that Clarke found herself enjoying. “I also don’t find the idea of drowning very favorable,” said the girl. She tilted her head, observing Clarke before offering, “I’m Lexa by the way.”

“Clarke,” Clarke croaked out. The boat lurched as it went over a particularly rough wave and Clarke’s lunch threatened to come up for the nth time in a single hour but she forced it down. She was _not_ about to throw up in front of a _pretty girl_.

Groaning slightly, Clarke turned to Lexa to apologize for her seasickness only to find Lexa hunched over in a similar position, her face scrunched in pain.

The sight confused her for a moment.

Clarke wanted to laugh. What were the odds of running into a ridiculously pretty girl around her age who also suffered from seasickness? It almost made Clarke want to thank the Fates, sea nausea and all.

“So, are you here with family?” Clarke asked, wanting to get to know Lexa more and trying to get her mind off the rolling waves.

“Cousin,” answered Lexa as she scanned the deck. “She’s here somewhere. Ah, there she is. By the bar. The one downing the blue cocktail like it’s water.”

Clarke looked over and saw the girl Lexa pointed out. She was tall, athletically built, and had an angular quality to her face along with sharp eyes. Clarke had the feeling that Lexa’s cousin was someone that she shouldn’t piss off. Something about her just screamed, _‘I can break your neck with one pinky.’_

“You?” Lexa asked, turning back to face Clarke.

“Here with my mother,” answered Clarke, searching the deck for her mother. She had seen her a couple of minutes ago taking pictures of the ocean view. “I’m sure she’s here somewhere. I- _fucking Hades_!” Clarke cursed her as her head and stomach lurched so violently, she felt herself almost throw up and then pass out. A pained groan escaped her lips.

“What did you just say?” Lexa stared at Clarke with wide eyes.

“What?” Clarke asked, too distracted with trying to temper her stomach’s wrath to notice she’d said anything weird.

“You…you just said ‘fucking _Hades_ ,’ repeated Lexa, still staring at Clarke as if she just grew a third head.

“Erm,” Clarke bit her tongue, realizing she accidentally let slip a little demigod curse. What were the chances Lexa would believe her if she claimed to be a Greek mythology enthusiast? (Which was by all technicalities, kind of true). “Oh! I just, ha, looove Greek mythology. You know the Olympic gods and all. Gotta love them,” Clarke chuckled awkwardly.

_'Except you, Ares. Fuck you Ares.'_

“Right,” Lexa nodded unsurely.

Great, Clarke cursed mentally. Lexa definitely didn’t buy it. And now she made herself look like a geek. A Greek geek.

_Very smooth, Griffin._

“I think I’m going to go,” Clarke said, wanting to extract herself out of this situation as soon as possible before she embarrassed herself any further. “You know, lie down and hope this seasickness goes away.”

She didn’t bother waiting for an answer before running away, mentally beating herself up for just leaving Lexa hanging like that the entire way back to her cabin. She’d just made it to her room when she felt the contents in her stomach pushing up against her throat and immediately ran into the bathroom.

Just perfect. She was such a bi disaster that she puked after talking to a pretty girl for only a couple of minutes.

Clarke hoped she would get to see Lexa again and hopefully next time, she wouldn’t be such a weirdo.

* * *

“Anya, are you drunk?” Lexa asked as she approached her ‘cousin’ after Clarke ran away from her suddenly. Anya was not _technically_ her cousin, at least not her _mortal_ cousin. Anya was the daughter of Neptune while Lexa was the daughter of Jupiter. That made them godly cousins in the sense that their dads were brothers.

They’d met at Camp Jupiter, the camp for Roman demigods, and became best friends. Anya, being a few years older, was like an older sister to Lexa. She was also the one who decided to drag Lexa along on this cruise with her despite many protests from Lexa.

“I wish, kiddo,” Anya grumped. “But these drinks are too low in alcohol content and way too sugary for my taste. You would think a cruise like this would-”

“Anya,” Lexa interrupted, not really listening. “I just met a girl.”

Anya snorted into her tropical cocktail. “Was she pretty? Is that why you’re like this right now?”

“No,” Lexa frowned slightly. “I mean yes, she was pretty, but that’s not what-that’s not the point-“

“Don’t hurt yourself now,” Anya grinned, savoring the way Lexa sputtered for words. Ah, the power of a pretty girl.

Lexa took a deep breath to gather herself. Clarke _was_ pretty, almost devastatingly so. Even when Clarke was ill with seasickness, she still looked like the prettiest girl Lexa had ever seen, and Lexa had seen plenty of pretty girls before, even dated a daughter of Venus once, but that wasn’t the point here. Really, it wasn’t. Even if Lexa was the one who spotted her from afar and could not stop staring so she finally mustered up the guts to walk up to her and start up a conversation.

Who cared that Clarke Griffin was beautiful? Not Lexa, certainly.

“I think she may be a demigod,” Lexa blurted out, only to realize that this was probably not something she should be saying so loudly in public. She glanced around, but no one seemed to pay her any attention.

Anya snorted loudly into her drink, practically inhaling it up her nose. “Oh my gods.”

“I’m serious!” Lexa insisted. She could tell Anya was already shutting down her hunch without considering it.

“Not every pretty girl you see is a daughter of Venus,” Anya remarked dryly.

“She has seasickness like me and said _‘Fucking Hades!’”_ said Lexa. “Who says that unless they’re a demigod?”

“Demigod wannabes,” grumbled Anya, poking at the slush at the bottom of her cup with a straw. “Kids with wild imaginations. Mythology enthusiasts. There are a surprising amount of those weirdos. Stay away from them. Besides, she used the name _Hades_ , not Pluto, so there’s no way she’s a demigod.”

“Unless she’s a Greek demigod,” Lexa suggested unsurely, the idea sounding ridiculous even to her own ears.

Anya huffed at the desperation in Lexa’s voice. The girl must’ve been _really_ pretty to reduce Lexa into this blubbering mess. “We both know Greek demigods don’t exist. She’s probably just one of those Greek mythology nerds.”

“She did say she was a big fan of Greek mythology,” admitted Lexa quietly to herself. 

“See?” Anya gave her a pointed look. “Hate to break your brittle little heart, but not everyone is a demigod just because they get seasickness hun. Otherwise half of the people on this pathetic ship would all be demigods. Besides, the whole seasickness thing would only make sense if she were a child of the Big Three minus Neptune, which is nearly _impossible._ Just look at you and me, the only two children of the Big Three in a camp of over two hundred demigods.”

“Fine,” Lexa sighed. “You’re right.” She decided to drop her notion that Clarke could be like them. It was a silly idea anyway. Lexa was probably just projecting. She _wanted_ Clarke to be like her. Everything would be so much easier, so much better, if she were.

But Lexa could never be that lucky.

Anya pursed her lips in thought. “Also we know Pluto never has children, so the only way for her to be a demigod would be for her to be a daughter of Zeus.” Anya grinned wickedly. “You would’ve just crushed on your half-sister.”

Lexa grimaced at the thought. But somehow deep down, she knew Clarke wasn’t her half-sister. She would know…right?

* * *

The next time Clarke ran into Lexa, they’d just docked at their first destination and Clarke had collapsed onto the ground in relief.

“Oh thank Hades,” Clarke muttered to herself, grateful to be able to _feel_ everything again. As long as she was on land, she could tell exactly where she was down to the exact geographical coordinates. She could also sense geological features hundreds of feet deep underground, like the fact that there was some kind of animal burrow ten feet to her left and two feet underground, or the fact that the earth here had an abnormally high amount of Yttrium, a rare-earth element.

Being on sea was like being without glasses. She could still see, but everything was dulled.

“You doing okay there, Clarke?”

And of course, this was how Lexa finds her. On her stomach, face practically buried in the dirt.

Clarke got up and dusted herself off, trying to act as normal as possible. “Yup, just you know, super glad to be back on land.” She gave a weak smile, hoping it was convincing enough.

Lexa looked just as amazing as she remembered, with her sun kissed skin, jean shorts that showed off her long muscular legs, flowy white top that exposed just the slightest peek of _abs_ and…was that a tattoo on her forearm?

Clarke managed to catch the letters SPQR just before Lexa twisted the tattoo was out of sight, leaving Clarke to wonder if she did that on purpose or not. 

“Did you manage to get over your sea sickness?” Lexa asked kindly. 

“Not really,” Clarke shrugged, secretly touched that Lexa cared enough to ask. “You?”

“It’s gotten better, but…no, not really,” Lexa admitted.

The two stared awkwardly at each other, neither wanting to leave, yet neither knowing what to say when Abby’s voice interrupted them.

“Clarke, honey! Come on! I want to see the waterfalls!”

Clarke groaned. “By Poseidon’s Beard, I am so sick of water,” she mumbled to herself. She looked up at Lexa, not noticing the way Lexa’s eyes were wide with surprise. “I have to go. See you around?”

All Lexa could do was nod. For a mortal, Clarke really knew how to curse like a demigod. And Lexa found it _insanely attractive._

“Oh sweet Venus,” Lexa muttered as she watched Clarke leave, holding a hand to her fluttering chest. “What are you doing to me?”

Anya walked up to her cousin. “What are you doing just standing here and what’s up with the dumb look on your face?” She asked, breaking Lexa out of her trance.

“Nothing,” Lexa murmured, unable to tear her eyes away from the direction Clarke had gone.

Anya took one look at the wondrous look on Lexa’s face and snorted in exasperation, walking away muttering something along the lines of _‘useless lesbian.’_

* * *

Clarke was on floor seven watching her mom learn how to salsa when the announcement came on overhead.

“Passengers, you may feel a momentary increase in the rocking of the boat for a few minutes. That is because if you look over to the starboard side, there is what we suspect to be a family of whales swimming by. Thank you for your understanding and we hope you continue enjoying your stay with us.”

Clarke groaned, indeed feeling the rocking of the boat intensify. “Fucking whales,” Clarke grumbled. Well, she might as well go take a look at them if they were going to make her life even more miserable for the next few minutes.

Clarke took the elevator up to the deck and saw a group of people already gathered out on the starboard side, cameras and phones ready in their hands. Clarke walked over curiously, nausea rumbling in her stomach.

“Mommy look! I see the whale! Over there look!” A little girl exclaimed.

Clarke looked over in the direction the girl was pointing in and saw the head of a serpent-like creature peek out of the water in the far distance.

“ _Holy Hephaestus_ , that’s not a mother fucking whale,” Clarke murmured under her breath in disbelief. The Mist did not trick her.

When the mother of the little girl shot her a scolding glare and pulled her daughter away from Clarke, Clarke realized she must’ve said that a little too loudly.

Still, the fact remained. That was no normal whale. That was _Cetus_ , the famous sea monster that Perseus slayed to save Princess Andromeda.

(Okay so maybe Clarke _was_ a bit of a Greek geek to be able to recognize monsters on sight like this.)

What in Zeus’s name was it doing here in the Bahamas? Clarke sent a brief prayer to Poseidon hoping he would take pity on her and the people on this cruise and send the sea monster away but she knew it was no use. They were no longer in the U.S. The gods wouldn’t hear her prayers here.

“Great, so now what?” Clarke muttered to herself. There were at least twenty mortals or so near her taking pictures of the quote, unquote, whale; she was a lone demigod who was prone to drowning; _and_ she couldn’t receive help from the gods. Clarke was going to declare it now.

Worst. Vacation. Ever.

The _Cetus_ was still relatively far out at sea, though it was getting closer and closer every second, causing the ship to rock harder and harder. (Any minute now, Clarke was going to lose her lunch.)

It was coming for _her_ , Clarke realized. Monsters were attracted to the smell of demigods. The stronger the demigod, the stronger the smell. Needless to say, as a daughter of Hades, Clarke smelled pretty strong _._ The _Cetus_ must’ve somehow picked up on her scent and was now coming to over to eat her.

Great, a bunch of people were going to die all because Clarke’s blood smelled like the most delicious barbecue feast to monsters.

Overhead, the clouds darkened and gathered. The winds picked up, a light breeze growing into a howling gale. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Rain poured down, lightly at first, then relentlessly.

Clarke was drenched within seconds.

Unprepared for the sudden change in weather, the other cruise goers screamed and hurried under the deck to escape the storm.

The sea serpent was less than five hundred feet away now.

Once everyone had gone, Clarke ran over to the side of the ship. She gripped the railing and looked down, her stomach churning a different type of way at the deep drop below. Fear leapt into her throat.

Her mother was so going to kill her.

Steeling her nerves, Clarke pushed herself up and over the rails. As she fell, Clarke remembered one _very_ important fact.

She never learned how to swim.

Whelp. It was too late for that.

Clarke crashed through the waves, diving deep into the depths of her Uncle’s realm. 

Completely robbed of her senses, fear gripped her heart, but Clarke was not ready to die. Not today.

As the air in her lungs grew thin and her mind grew desperate with the need to _survive_ , Clarke kicked and pulled against the water with all her might. She would _not_ drown.

Clarke broke through the surface with a gasp, her heart pounding in her chest. She was alive.

Clarke looked up ahead. Red serpent eyes stared right at her before disappearing under the waves. Clarke gulped as the large shadow in the water swam towards her.

How was she going to defeat this thing without drowning?

The sound of beating wings distracted her and Clarke looked up. She squinted at the sky. Was that a Pegasus?

A huge wave washed over her out of nowhere, and Clarke fought to stay afloat, coughing up the extremely salty water she’d accidentally swallowed. Gods, she hated the sea. Next time, Clarke was picking the vacation and they were going to go caving in the Grand Canyon or something. Somewhere far away from any body of water, 

Clarke looked to her left to see what had caused the disturbance and was met with the sight of a girl being propelled towards the sea monster atop of a large wave.

Clarke stared.

There were other demigods here.

* * *

“Anya! There you are.” Lexa ran over to her cousin who was downing what appeared to be her eighth drink at the bar. She eyed the row of empty glasses on the countertop in horror. “Please tell me you didn’t drink all of these.”

“And more,” Anya grinned victoriously. “I’m finally drunk though, so cheers!”

“Well I need you to sober up,” said Lexa, grabbing the drink out of Anya’s hands and placing it out of reach.

“Why?” Anya huffed as she reached for her next drink. “Do you know how long it took me to get here? I’m at that perfect sweet spot where I’m drunk but not too drunk.”

Lexa pinched her forehead. “I cannot believe you’re drunk _now_ of all times when there’s a _sea monster_ headed this way,” Lexa whispered harshly in disbelief.

“Sea monster?” Anya perked up.

Lexa nodded, slipping into her usual praetor mode. “The mortals think it’s a family of whales, but it’s not. It’s some sort of sea-serpent creature. I saw it through the windows. It’s _big_. I already called for Skippy for backup. She should be here any second.”

Anya hopped out of her seat, swaying at the sudden action. “Finally! Some action. Race you to the deck.”

She took off, drink in hand. Lexa watched with exasperated eyes as Anya narrowly avoided crashing into a wall only to bump into some unsuspecting tourists.

“Gods help her.”

As soon as they got onto the deck, water droplets the size of a denarius coin slapped at their faces and the wind howled wildly around them. 

Anya squinted into the distance. “I see it,” she slurred, slightly yelling over the storm, as she leaned heavily against the railing. “That’s a sea monster alright. Though I don’t know which one. Could be one of my uglier cousins.” She turned to look at Lexa who was hunched over and starting to look a bit green in the face. “I’m the drunk one, so why do you look like that?”

“The sooner I get off this ship, the happier I’ll be,” Lexa moaned in pain as the boat continued to rock over the high waves. Overhead lightning continued to flash and thunder rumbled noisily, coating the air with the scent of ozone.

“Well, I’m not going to wait for you. This vacation is finally starting to get interesting.” Anya downed the drink she had in her hand, tossed the glass over her shoulder where it shattered against the deck, and then slipped overboard like a fish out of water, diving headfirst into the ocean. She crashed into the sea like a ragdoll.

Lexa watched her disappear into the sea and not appear for a few good seconds. She had a feeling Anya was not going to be very helpful in this fight.

Behind her, the sound of hooves trotting on the deck captured her attention. Lexa turned, her stomach swooping with excitement at the prospect of finally getting into the air. “Come on Skippy,” she said, hopping onto the pegasus who gave an answering neigh. “We have a monster to slay.”

Lexa took to the sky, feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline fill her veins as the wind brushed past her like the caress of an old friend. She was in the air. Storm or not, she was in her element. No more of that stupid seasickness business.

Below, she suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of a loud splash causing Lexa to peer down. 

Did someone just fall overboard?

“So what’s the plan?” Anya yelled in the distance, diverting her attention.

Lexa looked over and found the daughter of Neptune lying in the middle of a mini-whirlpool of her own creation.

“You hold it. Draw it as far away from the boat as possible. I’ll try to find a way to kill it,” Lexa told Anya, brandishing her spear.

“Got it.” Anya grinned wickedly before diving underwater.

Lexa eyed the sea monster critically, looking for any weak spots. Her eyes zeroed in one spot. The neck. Around her, the storm raged on, fueling her power. Lexa missed this. She raised her spear experimentally and like a magnet, lightning drew towards it, flying off in dangerous arcs.

Then, she charged.

* * *

Clarke watched in awe as the _Cetus_ was suddenly caught in a large whirlpool that appeared out of nowhere and was gradually being pushed back away from the boat, no doubt in thanks to the girl currently standing atop the water like she was Jesus.

Another girl swooped in atop a pegasus. She leaped off onto the back of the serpent, lightning tracing her figure as she fell, and pierced her spear into its neck.

The _Cetus_ roared in pain, flinging the girl off its body. But the girl only righted herself midair and flew back towards the serpent, looking like the brown-haired female version of Superman, before grabbing her spear and stabbing the monster again.

So a daughter of Poseidon and a daughter of Zeus.

Clarke almost couldn’t believe her eyes. She now felt quite foolish for jumping into the ocean with no plan.

Yet despite their best efforts, the _Cetus_ did not seem to die or weaken. Though the whirlpool was effective in trapping the beast, slowing its advance, the girl was getting tired.

As for the other girl, her constant stabbing to its neck seemed to do little but annoy the monster.

Clarke needed to find a different way.

The _Cetus_ suddenly opened its mouth and roared in anger. Clarke stared at the exposed pink tissue.

No. Absolutely not. No way.

Clarke could only imagine how badly sea monster breath would smell. Like rotting fish corpse but worse. There was no way she was doing it.

But then she saw the daughter of Zeus get swatted out of the air like she was nothing but an annoying bug by the serpent’s tail and she knew she had to do something.

Clarke closed her eyes and felt the familiar icy sensation crawl over her skin.

* * *

Lexa was falling.

Now as a girl who could fly, this was quite rare. But she was falling too fast to do anything about it. She could see the sea surface approaching and closed her eyes in anticipation. She hoped Anya was not too drunk to catch her.

Instead of being hit by the force of water however, she was tackled midair by a body.

“Gotcha!”

Lexa felt her world spin as she crash landed onto the back of the sea serpent.

Lexa groaned at the rough landing, the scales slicing her skin, creating a hundred small cuts all over her body. When she opened her eyes she was met with blonde hair. Lexa followed the strands of hair up to a pair of bright blue eyes. Lexa's throat dried. 

The _girl_.

"Lexa." Clarke's own eyes were wide with surprise as though she wasn't the one that just came flying out of nowhere. Clarke's cheeks colored as she realized who she'd just saved. _Of course_ the pretty girl Clarke happened to be crushing on was a demigod. Clarke couldn't believe her luck! She gave Lexa an apologetic grin. “Sorry about that. I can’t really control exactly where I end up when I shadow travel. I’m still working on that.”

Lexa wasn’t even listening. Her jaw had _dropped_ , low enough to reach Pluto probably, and she was speechlessly staring at the girl, _Clarke_ , who stood before her – clothes completely drenched, a sword in her left hand, covered in cuts from head to toe, determined eyes that flashed with battle readiness, long blonde hair that blew around her face in wild curls, and the sexiest confident grin on her face.

Lexa had never been more enraptured. 

“You _are_ a demigod!” Lexa couldn’t believe it. She’d been right! Clarke was like her. Her heart soared with hope.

“And you’re a demigod too,” Clarke grinned back, buzzing with equal excitement. “Daughter of Hades.”

“Daughter of Jupiter,” Lexa offered breathlessly.

“You’re..." Clarke blinked twice owlishly. "A _Roman_ demigod?” she gaped, completely taken aback.

“And you’re a Greek demigod,” Lexa said slowly in realization.

A beat.

“Holy Jupiter,” Lexa exhaled in disbelief.

“Holy Zeus,” Clarke agreed. 

The two stared at each other, seemingly forgetting the current battle waging around them.

“ARE YOU TWO QUITE DONE?” Anya shouted from where she stood over the sea. “I can’t hold this thing forever you know?” she complained.

Lexa blinked out of her trance, her expression sheepish as she nodded towards Anya. “Daughter of Neptune,” she clarified to Clarke, though there was no need. "She's a little drunk." 

“I figured,” Clarke said with an amused smile. “Cousins?” She asked, raising a knowing eyebrow.

“Technically, not false,” Lexa pointed out. "Greek mythology enthusiast?" she asked pointedly in return. 

"Also technically not false," Clarke grinned. 

“CAN YOU ASK THE PRETTY GIRL OUT LATER? MY ARMS HURT!” Anya yelled and Lexa blushed.

Clarke gave Lexa a bold look. “You think I’m pretty?”

The flush on Lexa’s face intensified. “Maybe,” she mumbled.

Clarke beamed at the admission. So Lexa hadn’t thought Clarke a loser who was obsessed with Greek mythology. “If it helps, I was so caught off by how pretty you looked when I first saw you that I thought you were Aphrodite in disguise.”

Lexa’s head shot up. “Really?”

Clarke nodded.

“I thought you were the prettiest girl I've ever seen,” Lexa confessed, the words slipping easily past her lips. 

“HELLO?! DOES NO ONE REMEMBER THAT WE HAVE A MONSTER TO SLAY?”

Clarke laughed, glancing towards Anya and shooting her an apologetic look before turning back to Lexa who was watching her with shy but hopeful eyes.

“First one to slay this monster gets a kiss from the other?” Clarke offered mischievously.

With that one sentence, Lexa’s whole demeanor changed. From love-sick girl to battle hardened commander. She met Clarke’s gaze challengingly. “You’re _so_ on.”

The two jumped into action. Lexa grabbed her spear and began stabbing the chinks in the monster’s skin with a renewed sense of vigor that outmatched any storm. Sparks of lightning flew off in all directions. Around them, the rain beat down like daggers.

Clarke was not to be outdone. She ran past Lexa, ignoring the questioning look shot her way, and made for the head of the serpent.

_‘This is a terrible plan,’_ Clarke thought as she slipped past the large serpent fangs and straight into the mouth of the _Cetus_.

Clarke stabbed her sword into the nearest wall of flesh and dragged it down the entirety of the serpent’s throat and into the stomach, screaming the whole way. The _Cetus_ snarled in pain and the thrashing force flung Clarke into a puddle of stomach acid.

“Oh gross!” Clarke leapt up as fast as she could, but the damage was done. The entire back of her arms were burned raw, leaving her skin red and fleshy. But that wasn’t the worst part.

The worst part was the _smell._ Clarke had been completely right when she predicted that the inside of the _Cetus_ was not going to smell good. It smelled of rotting algae and decayed seafood that had been left too long in the sun mixed with the tangy bitter smell of intestinal fluids.

For the hundredth time in the past three days, Clarke felt her stomach hurl with the need to lose its contents.

Clarke needed to get of here fast, before she died from the gagging stench. Plus, her shoes were starting to dissolve.

Clarke eyed the top of the stomach. The sound of Lexa’s attacks from outside rumbled throughout the stomach like thunder through a cavern. Here, she was going to do the same.

Clarke unleashed as much of her power as she could, feeling the shadows obey her command as she thrashed about, slicing, cutting, stabbing every inch of exposed flesh she could find. The air pressure slowly increased as more and more darkness gathered around her.

Clarke was ready for the finishing blow. That kiss was so going to be hers.

Focusing on the tugging sensation in her gut, Clarke pushed the dark energy around her, forcing it outwards like ball. The serpent swelled.

* * *

“AM I DRUNK OR DID YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND JUST JUMP INTO THE SERPENT’S MOUTH AND GET SWALLOWED LIKE A RAT?” Anya shouted.

Lexa clenched her jaw as she doubled down on her attacks. She’d barely met the blonde for a total of five minutes and already the girl was driving her nuts.

Who in their sane minds just yeeted themselves down the throat of a giant sea monster?

A Greek demigod apparently.

Lexa was going to have a word with her after this whole mess. She was determined to kill this monster so that she could give Clarke a piece of her mind, her lecture about monster safety and stupid decisions already half prepared, and then she’ll claim her prize.

She stabbed her spear into its flesh, and summoned lightning from the skies. With a swipe of her arm, lightning flashed in the sky, striking the spear straight through the wound.  
  


She watched as the serpent swelled before exploding in a mix of bright light and shadows. Gold dust fluttered through the air.

Lexa was thrown towards the sea but landed gently in a small whirlpool. She looked to Anya and nodded in thanks before her eyes darted across the vast seas, desperate for any hint of the other blonde. She couldn’t lose her. She just got her!

Clarke broke surface with a gasp, her arms flailing wildly. “Help. Can’t swim!”

Anya rolled her eyes and hoisted the blonde up onto a wave before depositing her onto Lexa’s whirlpool.

Clarke smiled sheepishly at the completely unimpressed look on Lexa’s face that greeted her.

“Hi.”

That only seemed to trigger Lexa even more. “Don’t _‘hi’_ me. What were you thinking? Letting the monster swallow you like that? You could’ve been killed.”  
  


Clarke gulped. Lexa was hot when she was angry. “Uh, but I wasn’t?”

Lexa’s glare only deepened.

Clarke smiled appeasingly, knowing that Lexa wasn’t really angry. “I knew what I was doing. I killed the thing, didn’t I? Don’t I get a kiss or something?”  
  


Lexa crossed her arms stubbornly. “You didn’t kill it. I did. If anything, I should be one getting the kiss.”

“Really?” Clarke quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t recall your spear or lightning doing much damage earlier.”

“And how do we know your attacks were effective inside? You could’ve ended up a puddle of goo if it wasn’t for me,” Lexa retorted.

“Oh for the joy of Juno! I’m too sober for this. You two fight like an old married couple,” Anya groaned from the side. “Just kiss already. Does it really matter who does it?”

Clarke turned to Lexa, her grin wide and her eyes adoring. “She’s got a point, you know.” 

"Just shut up and kiss me." 

Clarke was more than happy to oblige. She pulled Lexa in by the collar and kissed her right then and there in the middle of the ocean for all the fishes to see.

Though Clarke had hated the idea of the cruise at first, she couldn’t help but think it was the best thing to ever happen to her. Even after days of debilitating seasickness, she couldn’t help but feel a certain fondness every time she thought about the wide blue waters. After all, it was where her and Lexa shared their first kiss, the beginning of a wild loving romance. 

“You smell like rotten fish.”

“Way to ruin the mood, Lexa.”


	2. Even After the War is Won, We Fight For Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Clarke is a daughter of Hades, Lexa is a daughter of Jupiter. 
> 
> Set after the HoO series, where they beat Gaea. All you need to know is:  
> 1) Clexa have never officially met.  
> 2) The Greeks and Romans were at war, but came together to beat a common enemy and are now navigating a new alliance with each other. 
> 
> Clarke is tasked by Chiron to establish a partnership with Camp Jupiter. Misunderstandings ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short story written by me from nearly four years ago.

Clarke made her way to the Big House. Chiron apparently had something 'important' to discuss with her. It probably had to do with their post-war efforts, which Clarke was helping lead. 

Two weeks ago, Camp Half-Blood became the battleground for the final stand against Gaea and the giants. As a result, the entire camp had been destroyed and all of their current efforts were put into re-building the camp. 

“You wanted to meet me?” she asked as she entered the room where she knew Chiron would be. She lingered by the door when she saw that Chiron was busy reading through some paperwork. 

Chiron looked up. His expression brightened as soon as he saw her. “Ah, Clarke. Perfect timing. Come in.”

Clarke shuffled over to stand across the centaur at the table.

“As you know, the war is finally over,” Chiron started and Clarke nodded absentmindedly wondering where he was going with this. 

“Well, now that gods have decided that the Romans and the Greeks are to work together again, I thought it would be smart for the two camps to establish some sort of...partnership,” Chiron worded his sentence very carefully. He eyed her, gauging her reaction. 

Clarke merely stared at the centuries-old teacher. Was he implying what she thought he was implying? 

“Yes, that would be smart,” she said carefully. She tilted her head in confusion. “How do you plan on doing that?” 

Chiron’s eyes lit up and Clarke felt like she'd walked right into a trap. Chiron was planning something for her and the thought made her shift uneasily. 

“Well, it would be beneficial for both camps to discuss tactics, as well as set up a trade of information and materials. If we work together, we can accomplish quests more easily,” Chiron explained. “In order to do this though, we would need to maintain constant communication.”

Clarke stared at Chiron, wondering why he’d called her there and when he was going to get to the point.

“Unfortunately, the most reliable way of communication is demigod to demigod, since electronic devices aren't an option,” Chiron stated, eyeing Clarke with a knowing glint. He paused, waiting for the blonde to catch on.

Clarke did. She unfroze with a start. “You want me to travel between the camps - be a messenger of sorts,” she blurted out.

Chiron’s lips lifted in the tiniest of smiles. “Yes, of sorts. I was hoping for you to be an ambassador.”

Clarke merely raised an eyebrow in question.

“You know that they do things differently there. They have a counsel, a government, rules, procedures to be followed,” Chiron elaborated and Clarke nodded. She’d heard all about how different Camp Jupiter was from Octavia who’d spent a couple months there before she embarked on the legendary mission to Rome.

“That means you’ll most likely be staying at Camp Jupiter for extended periods at a time, attending meeting and things of that nature in order to establish a working partnership,” Chiron finally explained. “I’m asking you because-”

“Because I can shadow travel,” Clarke finished for him. It made sense. Out of all the campers, she was the only one who could travel such large distances and so frequently too. 

“Yes,” Chiron agreed. “But also because you’re level headed,” he stated. “You’re diplomatic,” he said simply. “You think things through and you’re good at foresight and planning for the future."

Clarke knew he was just buttering her up so she would take the added responsibility without any complaints. Well, she wasn't going to stop him. By all means, let him continue. 

"I would send Octavia as they are already familiar with her, but unfortunately she’s brash and reckless and tends to get into arguments easily. This is a different type of battle, and you’re best suited for it out of all the other campers here,” Chiron finished.

Clarke sighed. This wasn't something she could refuse. For the future of both Camp Half-Blood and on behalf of all Greek demigods, she had to take the job. “Sure,” she managed to mumble out.

Chiron grinned brightly at her. “I believe you will do what is best for Camp Half-Blood.

Clarke felt the weight of the position that was just assigned to her settle on her shoulders. “Of course.”

Chiron beamed even wider at her, and Clarke felt like she was just tricked into agreeing. But she knew the old man was genuine. 

She straightened her posture, physically bracing herself for the task at hand. Now that she'd accepted, she'd see it through no matter what. 

“Be warned though," said Chiron. "Romans are incredibly stubborn. You might not get what you want easily,” he gave her a pointed look and Clarke bit back a sigh. She could already imagine all the mindless arguments and meetings she was going to have to sit through. 

“Well,” she smirked, bringing her arms over her chest as she pulled herself into a confident stance. “If I can talk a sphinx into confusion, I can handle some teenagers playing politicians.”

Chiron just smiled at her before sending her away with a giant stack of papers in her arms to read in preparation.

Clarke groaned under the weight, eyeing the english letters with distain. Thanks to her dyslexia, they jumped out at her in gibberish.

"You have one week."

Clarke groaned outwardly. One week to read all of this material, write an adequate proposal, and draft a well thought out plan for this new partnership. She was already starting to regret agreeing to this. 

* * *

  
Lexa huffed silently in her seat as she stabbed at the meat on her plate. She’d spent the entire day sitting through Senate meeting after Senate meeting. There was an endless amount of topics and problems to discuss and it seemed everyone had an opinion on one thing or another.

First there was the rebuilding of New Rome - should they rebuild it to the way it was? Add new buildings? Move things around?

Then there was the whole situation with the Greeks. There really wasn’t any precedence in dealing with their Greek counterparts - the last time the two camps interacted was over two hundred years ago and it did not end well to say the least.

Some of the Senators still regarded the Greeks as enemies despite everything that happened in the last month. Most wanted to establish a partnership of sorts, but that was definitely easier than done. Just the thought of all of the necessary logistics for such a plan was enough to invoke a headache in Lexa. 

Sighing, Lexa pushed away her dinner plate. These next few weeks were going to be rough. All this useless talking almost made her miss fighting in the war. She'd take facing certain doom over listening to Titus drone on and on any day.

The only good thing was that she wasn’t alone as Praetor. Anya was finally back (after disappearing for months, causing Lexa to grieve over her friend thinking she was dead until she showed up on a warship full of Greeks). 

And even then the meetings were still a terrible bore. 

Suddenly, there was a flash of darkness, a sudden shift in temperature as cold wind brushed over their bodies. Lexa as well as the rest of the campers all turned to look at the source.

In the middle of the fields stood a girl wearing a white dress, a brown belt tied across the waist. Golden bracelets adorned the girl’s wrists while golden hoops adorned her ears. Lexa’s eyes trailed up the girl’s athletically lean body to stare at long shining blonde hair, the pinkest lips Lexa had ever seen, a jawline so sharp it could probably cut, and - Lexa gasped - eyes so blue it looked like the girl had captured the sea and the sky in them.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Blue eyes scanned the crowd until they rested upon hers. Lexa felt herself gripping the edge of the table for support. The power radiating off the blonde was like none other she’d ever felt.

Immediately standing up, Lexa strode forward. She felt Anya follow behind her.

Coming to stand directly in front of the blonde, Lexa lowered her head and dropped to her knees. She didn’t have to look to know that the rest of the campers had followed her lead.

“Welcome to Camp Jupiter. We are blessed with your presence,” Lexa recited, keeping her eyes on the grass in front of her. She didn’t dare look up into those blue eyes. She was scared of her body’s reaction.

But when she heard no response, she cocked her head up slightly and saw the goddess staring at her with slight confusion. Lexa couldn’t really read into it though, as she quickly got lost in those deep blue eyes.

Finally, the goddess seemed to notice that everyone was still kneeling, bowing, waiting. Raising her hand, she opened her mouth and out came a quiet but powerful, “Rise.”

Lexa felt her mind spin at the goddess’s voice. It was so melodic and sweet. She craved to hear more.

Rising off her knees, she forced herself to meet the goddess’s eyes. She was met with the steady gaze of blue eyes. Lexa would deny that her knees ever shook.

“Are you…” the goddess hesitated, eyeing Lexa with part confusion and part amusement. “Are you Lexa Woods, Praetor of Camp Jupiter?”

Lexa found herself nodding despite thinking the question odd. Shouldn’t the gods know who she was?

The blonde’s lips lifted in a small smile and Lexa’s mind was wiped of all thoughts.

“Perfect. May we speak?” the blonde asked. “I have many things to discuss with you and your fellow praetor, Anya Lachman.” Her blue eyes flickered to her friend. 

“Of course,” Lexa answered, trying not to murmur despite her sudden shyness. It would not do to speak improperly in front of a goddess, especially one so pretty. “Why don’t we talk in the meeting room in New Rome?” she asked and was glad when she was rewarded with a small nod from the blonde.

Pressured by the sight of blue eyes on her, she turned around quickly and led the way. Though she had no idea what a goddess would want with her, she wasn’t going to argue with the higher powers.

She led the blonde goddess and Anya until they reached the borders of New Rome. Terminus greeted them and Lexa quickly dropped her knife and sword. Anya did the same with her spear. As they started to head into town, Terminus stopped them.

  
“There are no weapons in the city, blondie,” he stated firmly and Lexa nearly turned pale in terror, aghast at how rudely Terminus addressed the goddess.

“My weapons?” the blonde frowned.

Terminus raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Those bracelets girlie. Don’t try to trick me. I know how they can turn into swords when you tap them.”

The blonde looked astonished at the statue.

Lexa quickly jumped in, in fear of the goddess invoking her wrath and turning them all into ashes on the spot.

“Terminus! I’m sure rules don’t apply to goddesses,” she stated with all the authority of a Praetor. 

Terminus did a double take and stared at her with a bewildered face. “What are you talking about?”

Lexa frowned. “What are you talking about? You just asked Venus to disarm herself. And while I know she’s a goddess and that she doesn’t really need her weapons to protect herself, I don’t think -”

“Wait,” Terminus interrupted, a teasing grin forming on his lips. “Did you just say Venus?” he asked incredulously before bursting out in laughter. Lexa felt herself blush from her head to her toes.

She turned to the blonde in horror. “I’m so sorry,” she apologized vehemently. “I thought you were Venus? Are you not?”

The blonde stared at her with an amused smile. Her blue eyes twinkled with silent laughter. Lexa paled. This goddess was laughing at her for not knowing who she was.

People have definitely died for lesser offences. 

“I’m so, so sorry,” Lexa hurried out. “Please don’t kill me. It’s just you’re so pretty. But I guess all goddesses are pretty. I was just caught off guard. I’ve never seen anyone so - I mean - your eyes are really-” she rambled before shutting her mouth in embarrassment.

Lexa wanted the earth to just open up and swallow her whole. She not only rambled on like a fool in front of a goddess, but she also basically confessed her love to the goddess. Lexa felt faint.

She raised her eyes from the ground shyly, staring at the blonde in front of her who had remained silently amused during the whole thing.

Lexa opened her mouth slowly. “If you’re not Venus...are you Minerva?”

Behind her, Terminus scoffed, and Lexa felt a rush of fear. She was wrong again. Just who was this-

Lexa froze as the blonde burst out laughing. The sound carried through the air. It sounded better than any song ever had to Lexa’s ears.

Finally, the blonde recollected herself and she smiled at Lexa. “I’m sorry,” she said, and no, Lexa did not blush at her voice.

“I should have introduced myself earlier. There seems to be some sort of misunderstanding,” the blonde continued with a bright smile. “I’m Clarke Griffin, daughter of Hades, and I was sent by Chiron to discuss the details of the partnership between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.”

Lexa felt her jaw drop at the blonde’s explanation. She stared at the (apparently not a goddess) girl in front of her who honestly looked like she was having trouble holding in her laughter. Behind her, Lexa heard Anya snickering into her hand, trying her best to be discreet. 

“You’re not a goddess?” she asked breathlessly.

The blonde shook her head with an amused smile. Lexa was not mesmerized by the way her golden hair waved. Nope, she was not staring at the blonde's perfect hair. Or her lips. Or her eyes. Damn those blue eyes.

Yup. Lexa wanted the earth to swallow her up. Right here. Right now. She groaned and buried her head into her hands.

  
Behind her Anya finally burst into laughter.


End file.
